Waiting For You
by strikedeathkd53019
Summary: The fact that he could never love again, made him cold and insensitive towards others feelings. It has driven him, made him one of the most successful men in the world, but when Shun, for the sake of his company, is forced to marry Alice, will it be too late before he brings his wall down? Will he ever be able to love the way he did? You'll have to read to find out! Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Um...Guys I know I have a LOT of stories pending…but I just HAD to write this one. Please review. It's my first Shun X Alice (slightly OOC) and as far as the other stories are concerned I'll update them within a week. I promise. **

_**SHUN**_

"What stupid interview have you got me into now?" Shun asked his business partner, Dan Kuso.

"They were insisting and I am sure it won't be that bad." Dan replied.

Shun frowned at Dan, "Well, I hope so." was the only thing he said before he left Dan's office, Shun hated the interviews they had to give, especially the one's asking about his private life.

After reaching his office he picked up the day's newspaper, after they had taken over another multinational company, he was sure they must've made the headlines.

_**Daniel Kuso's and Shun Kazami's company 'Interspace Ltd.' takes over yet another company in the same month. People say that Runo Misaki, Daniel's fiancé, is their lucky charm as since the engagement their company has certainly reached new heights.**_

Shun frowned at the paper, what nonsense, how could Runo be their lucky charm, or rather how could any woman contribute to a man's success?

All of them were a distraction. Still, he respected Runo and since besides being his business partner Dan was also his closest friend. So for once he could let his problems slide. Just because he disliked girls it didn't mean that Dan should.

Just as he was about to check his e-mails, his office cell rang. Cursing he picked it up, if he remembered he, had no appointments as of now, who could call now?

"Sir," his secretary Mira's voice sounded from the other side of the phone, "the people for the interview are there."

"What? Wasn't the interview two hours later?" He asked her.

"Yes Sir, it was, but those people have rescheduled it without notifying us. What should I tell them?"

Shun scowled, he hated such unprofessional acts, but the sooner it gets over the better it will be. "It's fine, send them in." He said before he disconnected the call.

After some time, as the interviewer entered, who was an inexperienced and twenty year old girl, he gestured her to sit on the couch at the side of the office, facing the window.

As he made his way to opposite side of the couch he finally understood why Dan had said ye to this girl, but he decided against saying anything to him, he was sure Runo would grill Dan alive if he did so.

"Should we start Sir?" She asked, Shun just nodded, if it was his earlier self he would ask her name and probably exchange some friendly greetings. However that was him a long time ago, now he stayed away from such situations

"How do you feel after achieving such success at such an early stage of your life?"

_The usual question, _Shun thought as he grinned, almost every interview he and Dan had given, he was asked this question. "Wonderful, it's as if I was meant to be here."

The girl nodded as she went on to the next question and then the one after that. Dan had been right; the interview was not as bad as he thought it would be but soon after that, he had to change his judgment.

"Mr. Kuso's getting married very soon, to his childhood friend, do you have any such plans?" She asked suddenly.

Shun frowned, as his eyes grew dark. "No, I have no such plans." _And probably never will._ After whatever he had gone through he certainly didn't believe in all that anymore.

"Are you gay then?" The girl asked him. Shun's anger suddenly rose at this question. No one had ever asked him that, but as he always did, he masked his anger and answered like he always did, in the most balanced way possible.

"No, I am most certainly not gay and I suppose the interviews over now." Shun said, in a dangerously cool voice, the later part being a statement and not a question.

The girl nodded as she got up clumsily, sensing that she was not wanted anymore and left the office as quickly as possible.

As Shun resumed his work his mind flickered to his past, as it always did, but over the years he had gained success in pushing it aside and continue working. At times he wondered if things had stayed as they had where he would be right now. Probably not as successful as he was at that had driven him, made him what he was.

Probably too immune to emotions, but he had to lose something or the other, even if they were his emotions.

He thought about Dan, his only friend and after his mother had passed away, Dan was probably the only person he cared about and whom he loved, even though they were completely opposite to each other and there was no blood between them, for him Dan was like his family. Not that he had any.

And even though he thought about going back to how he was, he saw no point in doing so. He considered himself incapable of love, if only he knew how wrong he going to be proved.

_**ALICE**_

Alice woke up with a sudden streak of sunlight on her face, "Oh mom!" she murmured.

"Get up dear, you'll be late otherwise." Her mother said.

Alice sat straight up, "Late for what?"

Her mother smiled at her, "You said you are going shopping with Fabia. Did you forget?"

"Oh!" Alice said quickly getting up, "She'll be here any minute."

"I'll be waiting down for breakfast." Mrs. Gehabich said as she left Alice's room.

After that Alice took about thirty minutes to get ready for the day. When she reached for breakfast she met Fabia already waiting for her.

"You're late!" She scolded.

"Sorry, it ran out of my mind." Alice apologized. She didn't get late usually.

"So shall we finally leave?" Fabia asked her.

Alice nodded; it was almost every week that she and Fabia went out shopping. Alice was, one of the most lively and cheerful young women of the world. Free to do as she pleased. If only she knew that the freedom, which she enjoyed, would come to an abrupt halt so suddenly.

**Hey guys, I deleted the previous one because I wanted to introduce Alice in this chapter itself. Alice's part might have seen boring, but the real story will start from the next chapter. And I have a little surprise planned as well. (:**

**So please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Thanks to all my amazing readers. :***

Alice sat by her father's bed. He had just regained consciousness. She could tell he was feeling very weak, he could barely talk. She was with Fabia when she had received a call, telling her that her father had been found unconscious in his office. She had been called home immediately, where her father was sleeping on his bed.

At first she was sure it was stress that had caused this, now she was not all that sure. There were doctors in the house, hospital equipments lined up in his room. It made her worry.

Her father was looking at her now, "Alice, child, I have something to tell you. You'll listen, wont you?" His tone was grave, his voice weak. Alice could tell something was wrong.

Alice nodded, her father scared her. Was there a problem in the office? She doubted that, if there was a problem she would've heard at least something. She had known something was wrong, but only now she could sense that it was something grave.

"Alice," her father said again, drawing in a deep breath, "I have a disease, something that can't be cured. I…I wanted to tell you but I and your mother decided against it, we didn't want to worry you."

Alice went pale at that. No…she must've heard wrong. But she hadn't, she had heard every word her father had said. "Sick? But…why didn't you tell me?! What are you saying? There has to be a cure…it can't be that bad…" Alice started but her dad cut her off.

"It can't be cured. We didn't tell you because we only just found out two months ago. I have small cell lung cancer; it's already spread to my lymph nodes. There's nothing that can be done Alice. Radiation can give me a few months… but that's all."

Alice felt that her world was collapsing. _Why? Why her?_

"So… you're going to die?" Alice asked, scared. Her father nodded.

"I know it's a lot to process, but… I… there's something else I have to tell you that you are not going to be happy about." Her father's voice, if it could, had grown more serious.

"What is it?"

Mr. Gehabich took a deep breath. "You know I've worked hard to bring this company where it is right now, don't you?" Alice nodded, not liking where this was going. Her father was looking directly into her eyes. If Alice wasn't wrong, she could see guilt in them.

Alice did know difficult it had been for her father. He had started the company from a small room they once lived in. She remembered having no pretty dresses. So yes, she did remember. However, what had this got to with anything?

"Dad... Why are you telling me this?"

"I…After I die, which I will, there's no one who can look after the company…so…"

"No! There's no way I'm running the company. I am Psychologist! Dad please, I'm sure you can find someone else to run the Company!" Alice said, terrified at the idea. She couldn't run the company. She couldn't. She was a psychologist for God's sake.

Her father, despite himself, let out a laugh. "I know Alice."

"Then what are you suggesting?" Alice asked. At that, her father's face went grim again.

"Marriage, Alice. I'm suggesting marriage."

And with those words, Alice felt her world shatter. Shatter and break into tiny pieces. Way beyond repair.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Shun sat patiently in Dan's office as Dan talked to Runo on the phone. He would've commented on that, usually, but the fact that Dan had called him without prior notice troubled him. After about what seemed like fifteen minutes Dan came and sat opposite Shun.

"Hey, I read your interview yesterday. It was hilarious, if you ask me. I would never have imagined someone asking you if you were gay." Dan said, a little too energetically. Something was definitely wrong.

"Cut the crap," Shun demanded, "and get to the point. No one has time here."

Dan shook his head, "Why are you always so blunt? I was just trying to break the ice. So… coming to the point, have you heard of the Gehabich Group of Industries?"

Shun frowned at Dan, "Of course I have. What's that got to do with anything?" He kept tabs on the company's progress. It had a very large international market. If they could take it over, there would be very few people who could take them down.

"Well, I had a source inform me that that Mr. Gehabich the owner has cancer, last stage."

Shun was well over frustrated now, why was Dan telling him all this? "That's very bad, I agree. Still, why are you telling me any of this?" His voice was devoid of any emotion. Of someone who could mask his emotions very well.

"I'm telling you this because it's our chance Shun. The source also told me that Mr. Gehabich has only a few months to live. He's searching for an heir. His daughter is a Psychologist and well… is not interested in running the company. Moreover, she isn't qualified." Dan told Shun, his eyes shining. He and Shun both knew this was their chance.

"What is it you're suggesting, Dan?" Shun asked, though he has a pretty good idea. And when Dan replied his eyes grew wide, just as Dan had predicted.

"You'll have to marry his daughter."

**(:**


End file.
